


Clockwork and Bedlam Lance

by gdesertsand



Series: Clockwork And Bedlam Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Langst, Medical Experimentation, new idea, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: He was The Guardian of Time who had fallen from grace. He was an Altean who had fallen into unfortunate circumstances. Through work of fate the two of them crossed paths and formed a bond. One was just wanting freedom while the other just wanted to spread madness.The same soul but from different reality.His name was ClockworkHis name was Bedlam.And they were both known as “Lance”.





	1. New Idea

This work doubles as an ask blog in tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a new idea and updates will be sporadic.
> 
> Updates:
> 
> > can happen either in fic form or comic form
> 
> > will be posted in tumblr [(@clockwork-and-bedlam-lance)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/clockwork-and-bedlam-lance), Ao3, and DeviantArt
> 
> This blog also doubles as an ask blog so questions about these characters and their story will be accepted.
> 
> (Reference Image was used in this art. I saved it in my folders but now can't find the link but I saved it with the original name so here it is: 3ca447d2fa9b77ceb1452e17ec32d07e)


	2. Bedlam!Lance Character Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the new character Bedlam!Lance in the Alternate Reality route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask box of the blog is open  
> [@clockwork-and-bedlam-lance](https://clockwork-and-bedlam-lance.tumblr.com/)

> he has a high reserve of quintessence and the humans wanted to harness such energy to themselves.

> they were planning to make Bedlam as a literal power source.

> Bedlam was completely uneducated and he was discouraged from talking too while he was a lab specimen.

> when Clockwork “saved” Bedlam, the Mad Guardian of Time taught the other how to read, to write, and to speak more comprehensively.

> still, Bedlam stick to his childish speech.

> said childish speech usually freaks out his victims.

> the belts around his clothing were designed by Clockwork himself. It was a restraining option for just in case scenarios.

> Clockwork was the one who gave Bedlam’s name.


	3. A Piece of Bedlam's Past

> **__ **
> 
> **_A Piece of Bedlam’s Past_ **
> 
> **_Part 1_ **

* * *

Bedlam does not know how to put his pain into words since he only vaguely learned English based on the snippets he hears from others and he was discouraged from talking too.

But he will always try to convey his pains hoping that they will stop hurting him.


End file.
